livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Kronbark (Lindeloef)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Skirmisher) Level: 1 Experience: 1,599 XP (Sept 13th)(3,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Inner Sea Deity: ---- First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Rodents of Unusual Size Background: Closed / ask Abilities STR: 18 +4 ( 10 pts +2 Racial) DEX: 15 +2 ( 7 pts) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 22 = + CON (1) + FC (1) +10(lvl2) (Ranger) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Misc (1*) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Misc (1) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: + 2 = (2) BAB: + 2 = (2) CMB: + 6 = (2) + STR (4) CMD: 19 = + BAB (2) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (1*) Fortitude: + 4 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: + 5 = (2) + DEX (2) Will: + 1 = (0) + WIS (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 0/Any Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 * Dodge Feat Weapon Statistics Melee: Greatsword: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Club: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 00/x2 Club(2h): Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) Damage: 1d6+6, Crit: 00/x2 Dagger: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Power-Attack: Greatsword: Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (4)- 1(PA) Damage: 2d6+9, Crit: 19-20/x2 Club: Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (4)- 1(PA) Damage: 1d6+6, Crit: 00/x2 Club(2h): Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (4)- 1(PA) Damage: 1d6+9, Crit: 00/x2 Dagger: Attack: +5 = (2) + STR (4)- 1(PA) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged: Composite Long Bow: Attack: +4 = (2) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 00/x3, Range: 60' Club: Attack: +4 = (2) + STR (4) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 00/x2, Range: 10' Dagger: Attack: +4 = (2) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP) Bonus Feat: Humans gain a bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Humans gain one additional skill rank per level Class Features Ranger Weapons: Martial & simple Weapon Prof. - All Armor: Light & Medium Favored Enemy: +2 Bonus to Damage & Attack against Humans. Also +2 to (Humans +2) Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival Checks against Humans. Track +1: add half lvl (min 1) to Survival checks to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: Influence animals 1d20 + level + CHA Skirmisher Archetype: This ability replaces the ranger’s spells class feature. Skirmishers do not gain any spells or spellcasting ability, do not have a caster level, and cannot use spell trigger and spell completion magic items. Feats Dodge (Lvl1): +1 to AC Quick Draw (Human extra Feat): Draw Weapon as free action Traits Armor Expert (Combat): Ignore -1 Armor Penalty Poverty-Striken (Social): +1 Survival Skill Skills Skill Points: 14 = (6) + Human (1) * Level (Ranger 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff - 1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 9 2 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy - 1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise - 1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 4 2 3 -1 +0 Heal 7 2 3 2 +0 Intimidate - 1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 7 2 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth 7 2 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 8 2 3 2 +1 Swim 4 0 * 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Spell Lists (Prepared) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Cold Weather Outfit -- -- lb Studded leather armor 25 gp 20 lb Greatsword 50 gp 8 lb Club 0 gp 3 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Short Bow 30 gp 2 lb Arrow (38) 2 gp 6 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.10 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Rope 1 gp 10 lb Trail rations 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Mug 0.02 gp 1 lb Belt pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Money 0 gp 0 lb = Totals: 117.62 gp 67.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 722 earned on first adventure: +590 gp SP: 3 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 250 gp Carried Inventory: -117.62 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 722.38 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 5'7'' Weight: 148 lb Hair Color: brown Eye Color: green Skin Color: Solute carrier family 45 member 2 ^^ Appearance: Medium Long brown hair and a fitting beard. Some scars made by animals cover his arms and one scar over his eye probably made by a small blade. Demeanor: Background Having a wife and a little daughter, Robert sends most parts of his income from adventuring to them. Also the time away from home is due to some marriage issues/martial disputes. Lately his wife demanded more gold send to her (of course for their daughter) so he seeks more rewarding jobs. Adventure Log link=http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?335884-LPF-Rodents-of-Unusual-Size XP Received: 1,599 Treasure Received: 0690 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Combat Style: Two-Handed Weapon CS Feat: Power Attack HP: 8 (1d10 -2), + 1 Con + 1 FC = +10 Skill Pts: +7 = +6(Ranger) +1(Human) Skill Ranks(): Climb +1, Handle Animal +1, Heal +1, Know Nature +1, Perception +1, Stealth +1, Survival +1, Approvals *Approval (02/09/2013) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (02/26/2013) (Satin Knights) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Rodents of Unusual Size